


Ты гори во мне, гори

by BetsyWayne



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: Заявка: друг Йована (то бишь ГГ) отказывается ему помочь сбежать из Башни. В итоге Йована вот-вот собираются усмирить. Его действия/мысли на этот счёт.





	Ты гори во мне, гори

В камере ничего нет, кроме пронизывающего до самых костей холода, пробирающегося под грязную, тонкую мантию. Даже никакой подстилки на каменном полу — та разбросанная между щелей тусклая солома уже давно ни на что не годится, да и запах от неё исходи такой, что Йован предпочитает забиться в противоположный угол. Свет — и тот не проникает в четыре стены через маленькое зарешеченное окошко под самым потолком. К чему решетка? — никто из них всё равно не сможет добраться до верха, даже если обломает ногти, мешая кровь с грязью.

Впрочем, он слышал о маге, что чаще других сбегал из Круга. Ему, наверное, удалось бы и через то маленькое окошко проскользнуть — настолько велико желание обрести долгожданную свободу.

Йован, увы, ничего сделать не мог.

Попытается оказать сопротивление — его убьют.

Попытается сбежать — его убьют.

Попытается хоть что-нибудь сделать — его убьют.

Маг, прибегнувший к крови, обнаруживший силу в запрещённых знаниях. Самая страшная опасность для церкви и её цепных псов, которым даже команда не нужна, чтобы обнажить мечи — их собственная жажда прикончить каждого из обладающих даром говорит сама за себя. Им не понять, что у Йована всего лишь не было выбора — если бы не кровь, он по-прежнему не смог бы сотворить даже самое простое заклинание, не теряя при этом сознание, не испытывая жуткие головные боли. Йован обращался к крови, но не к демонам и духам, обитающим в Тени — нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы усиливать свои способности, не переходя за грань.

Церкви, знает Йован, плевать. Церкви хочется лишь быть уверенными, что их длань по-прежнему крепко сжимает глотку каждому магу. Что маги по-прежнему будут достаточно слабы, чтобы их можно было так просто контролировать.

И если он ничего не будет делать — его усмирят.

Смех вырывается как-то сам собой, почти беззвучный, от него судорожно вздрагивают плечи. Следом в уголках глаз скапливаются слёзы, но улыбка становится только шире, а смех — болезненным.

На одной чаше весов — перспектива смерти, если повезёт, то быстрой и почти безболезненной. Смерти в качестве самого себя. На другой — перспектива лишиться всего и отдаться существованию, без чувств, эмоций, ощущений. Бледная тень того человека, каким он был.

Однажды Йован спросил у одного из усмиренных в Башне, каково _это_. Что ощущаешь, когда _это_ происходит.

«Как погружение в ледяную воду», — был ему спокойный ответ.

Никто не поможет. Йован не тешит себя ложными надеждами и с безвыходностью своего положения скоро мирится. Единственный человек, который мог помочь, предал его, сдал Ирвингу, рассказав обо всех намерениях. Обрёк на подобную участь. А Лили… ей самой страшно от одной только мысли, что тот, кого она любила, оказался магом крови.

Йован не держит зла ни на возлюбленную, ни на лучшего друга. В каком-то смысле, он понимает, почему они так поступили — никто не захочет связываться с малефикаром.

Он слышит во сне шёпот демонов. Предлагают свободу от оков, обещают подарить долгожданную свободу, если он позволит им выйти. Йован крепче стискивает зубы и мотает головой.

Он слышит судорожный животный смех, доносящийся из соседней камеры. Йован никогда не отличался силой воли, но именно бедолага за стеной сдался демонам первым, тогда как сам он продолжает сопротивляться.

Он слышит приближающиеся к его двери тяжелые шаги, сопровождаемые звоном металла. Йован терпит боль и прокусывает себе запястье до крови — знает, что должен сделать.


End file.
